Mine Time
'''Mine Time '''is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer and Jake go on a mining trip. But will the Pawniard Patrol disturb their adventure? Story Spencer: Hey, Jake! Jake: What? Spencer: I just beat a ragtag team of deadly Pokemon! Jake: Didn't you take out an entire Team Rocket operations camp single-handedly? Beating up a bunch of stupid Pokemon doesn't seem that big... Spencer: One, that Dakota guy helped me. Two, we'd better get going! Each badge is one step closer to meeting Melvin Rodnick! Jake: Who the heck is he? Spencer: The CEO of Miltank Moo-Moo Incorporated! If I meet him, it'll be a dream come true! Jake: Let's get going, then. Spencer: Nothing will distract us… Hey look, a cave with a booth in front of it! Jake: (facepalms) I thought you said nothing will distract us! Spencer: Sometimes, you just have to let the giant bucket of Miltanks roll on... Jake: ._. Spencer: Let's go! (runs towards the cave) Jake's flashback of Rhonda: Do me a solid and don't let Spencer get in trouble... Jake: Wait up! Spencer: What's this? Booth Runner: This is Diglett Cave. It's one of Kanto's only caves availible for exploration ''and ''mining! You can rent a drill for only 10 dollars! Spencer: Sure! (hands him 20 dollars) Jake: Is this really a good idea? Spencer: All my ideas are good! (runs into the cave) Jake: Here we go… (runs into the cave) Spencer: This is really dark… Go, Charmeleon! Charmeleon: Char! Spencer: Can you light up this cave? Charmeleon: Char! (intensifies his tail fire, illuminating the cave) Spencer: The booth guy told me we can use this drill to dig up fossils and stuff. Jake: Rhonda wouldn't like this… Spencer let's... Spencer: Holy Miltank! It's two medium-sized rocks! (runs towards two rocks) Jake: Seriously? (runs after him) (It turns out it's a Geodude holding an egg) Spencer: What's that egg gonna hatch into, little buddy? Jake: I bet it's gonna be something cute, like a Geodude, or a Roggenrola... (The egg hatches into a giant Onix) Jake: Well, looks can be deceiving... Spencer: Hey guys, do you wanna meet a giant ghost? (Onix and Geodude look at eachother, then roar at Spencer) Spencer: Eek! Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! Spencer: Porygon, use SolarBeam! (Porygon readies a SolarBeam, but is knocked into the cave ceiling by Onix) Charmander: Char! (uses Dragon Pulse on Onix's horn, disorienting him) (Onix falls on Geodude, knocking them both out) Spencer: Well, I hope your answer was yes! (catches them both) Jake: Which one was sent to your house? (Meanwhile, at Spencer's house…. NOTE: AUTO-TRANSLATED) Haunter: (beating up Electabuzz, Magnemite, and Ariados) Don't mess with me? This is Haunter town! Onix: (warps in and notices Haunter beating them up) You should be a little more friendly! (Haunter turns around and has a look of sheer terror on his face) (Back at Diglett Cave… NOTE: NO MORE AUTO-TRANSLATION) Jake: Alright, we were lucky to beat those guys. Now, let's go before we get into more trouble? Spencer: Is it just me or are you sounding like Rhonda? Anyways, I'm gonna get some cool stuff! (2 hours of running around and drilling useless rocks later…) Spencer: I have a whole plastic bag full of amazing rocks! Jake: Can we leave before we run into something bad? ???: Oh, you already have... Spencer: (gasp) The Pawniard Patrol! Gothorita: (through translator) Darn right! Pawniard: (through translator) So you beat us yesterday. Big deal, that wasn't our A-game. If anyone's ever gonna take us seriously and fork over this puny region to us, we gotta get being beaten by a little kid in battle off our record... Jake: Is that the team of Pokemon you fought? Spencer: Yah. Don't worry, I beat them with Scraggy and Snorlax. Pawniard: (through translator) …so I'm gonna get rid of the evidence... Jake: They seem kinda threatening. Let's make this cave the last thing they bully. Go, Tangela! (sends out Tangela) Tangela: Tan-gel! (reaches towards Pawniard with his vines) Honedge and Doublade: (through translator) (cuts through the vines) We got this dude! (uses Shadow Ball to knock out Tangela) Jake: Well they're tough... Pawniard: (through translator) Golett, show 'em Earthquake! Golett: (through translator) Yes, sir! (drills his hands into the ground and makes it shake, disrupting the structure of the cave) Pawniard: (through translator) We'll see you... (bubbles the patrol using Dark Pulse) Later! (floats out of cave unharmed) (The cave starts collapsing) Jake: Run! (After an epic run scene, they just avoid the end of the rock slide) Jake: What do we do now? Spencer: Go, Scraggy! (sends out Scraggy) Break those rocks! Porygon: (turns on translator) Wait! (uses Psychic to stop the punch) If we break those rocks using brute force, the cave's gonna crash down on us! We're just lucky we escaped that rock slide! Charmeleon: (through translator) I could use Dragon Pulse to raze through the rocks. Porygon: (through translator) A plausible solution, but that will take too long. Besides, we'll have to do it from the top-down unless we want to risk getting crushed. If only we had a Pokemon with Dig... Spencer: I caught a Geodude and an Onix! Porygon: (through translator) Perfect! Either one of those are excellent Dig users. Spencer: OK, go, Geodude or Onix! Geodude: (through translator) Onix! Onix! (sees Spencer) Great, it's you. I was taking care of that egg since I found it abondoned, and you steal it along with me! Why should I help you! Spencer: If we don't get out of this, you'll never see Onix again! Geodude: (through translator) Seems fair. (starts digging a tunnel) Hop in! (Everyone gets in the tunnel) Porygon: (through translator) Remember, we have to stay... Geodude: (through translator) I know, this isn't the first time I've dug a tunnel... (They eventually surface above the rock slide, to the Pawniard Patrol) Pawniard: (through translator): You survived? So that rock slide we made didn't kill you? Geodude: (through translator) Wait, that was you? Listen here, buddy. Anyone who stands in the way of me and my bestie Onix has another thing comin' to them! Pawniard: (through translator) And what are you going to… (gets hit by a strong Brick Break) Honedge: (through translator) Get him! (Gothielle charges up Focus Blast, but Geodude hits her with Rock Blast) (Honedge and Doublade try and use their spin blade attack, but Geodude uses Magnitude and knocks them out) Golett: (through translator) You call that a quake? Geodude: (through translator) (uses Frustration to knock out Golett) Don't care about yo (bleep). Pawniard: (through translator) We'll take care of you next time! (uses Dark Pulse to bubble his team and fly away) Geodude: (through translator) So where's Onix? (A little while later at the Pokemon center) Spencer: (puts Geodude's Pokeball into the PC) Well, at least we got… (pulls out a bunch of useless rocks) Mega Rocks! (Most of the rocks dissolve, revealing three odd-looking rocks) Nurse Joy: Those aren't just rocks… those are FOSSILS! Spencer: Huh? Nurse Joy: The team at Pewter Museum can resurrect prehistoric Pokemon from those! I'll send them in if you want me to! Spencer: Sure! Nurse Joy: I'll make sure these end up there safely! Spencer: Great! So, Jake, what do you wanna do? Jake: (yawns) Take a nap... Spencer: Same here.